


Mistress Knows Best

by HalfpennyDreadfuls (orphan_account)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dominance, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Female Tom Riddle, Menstruation, Submission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-29 14:27:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13928982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/HalfpennyDreadfuls
Summary: Submission comes in all forms. Harry learns this the hard way.





	Mistress Knows Best

**Author's Note:**

> For your perseverance and your boundless curiosity.

Harry's fingers trailed over smooth and supple skin, memorizing the trail of fine hairs curling up Thomasina's knees. They dusted along the skin, and Harry followed it dutifully with his fingers, relishing in the moments he shared with the girl.

They hadn't always seen eye to eye. Always getting into squabbles at every turn, an insult or a jab curled at the end of their tongues. But when they did, when the night descended upon them and they were alone...

Everything was raw and passionate. Her fingers against his bare skin, twining around his cock and thumbing along his slit, addicting. His hands in her cunt, twisting his fingers inside to stroke her into completion, a thrill. Harry loved it. Couldn't get enough of these moments between them because here, they could be themselves. They didn't have to pretend they hated each other as much as everyone else believed...

Thomasina's hand curled around the strands of his hair and Harry moaned, leaning further between her thighs as if to taste her skin.

But he didn't. He breathed against her skin, committing to memory another moment where Thomasina allowed him the privilege of touching her.  
She was an aloof and distant girl. A cunt when she wished to be. So to be allowed to touch without restraint, without her voice barking orders as to when and how he could touch her, was euphoric.

It was better than all the sexual exploits they'd in the common room. The night sky and the slumbering sounds heightening rather than detracting their desire. It was exciting to do things in public. The fear of being caught with Thomasina's mouth on his cock and her fingers in his arse as they pleasured themselves to completion one that Harry could not live without. He was addicted.

"Harry, hurry up." The girl huffed, and Harry almost laughed, fingers moving higher to hike her skirt up her thighs, revealing the lacy black underwear she wore only for him. It was damp, the fabric right where her cunt was darker than the rest.

A jolt of heat curled up his spine, and Harry adjusted himself more comfortable on the stone floor. It was wet, the bathroom doing little to protect him from the chill of the night air, but it hardly registered to him. This was the first time they would fuck in the second floor bathroom and it would be just as enjoyable as the rest. He would make it so.

His hands explored the girl's milky thighs, fingers curling around the straps of her underwear teasingly. The girl standing above him sighed, and Harry glanced upwards and--

Thomasina was looking at him through her lashes, mouth parted. Ragged breaths and soft sighs escaped her parted mouth and Harry drank it all in.

She looked like a Goddess with her dark hair curled around her head, strands of it brushing against the exposed skin of her throat when she'd undone her shirt earlier. There was a faint line of black beneath her white oxford, and Harry nearly groaned when her hands rose to undo the rest of her shirt and bare her breasts.

Harry wanted nothing more than to tear off her underwear, but he knew better than to act without thinking. The girl would have his hide. She would never forgive him, and that was the last thing he needed.

Thomasina could be vindictive when she wished to be, and he did want to leave that evening satisfied. Being denied an orgasm for a whole week last month for a thoughtless comment in lessons had nearly driven him mad.

"Don't make me ask again, Harry," Thomasina warned, and Harry took that as his cue to remove the girl's underwear. He didn't need to be told again, he wanted this just as much as she did, after all.

The smell of her cunt made his mouth salivate. A heady, musky aroma that had him leaning in to press his nose against the thatch of hair between her legs.

And then, the hair curled in his head was forcing him forward without thought. Harry let himself be wedged between her legs, opening his mouth to slip his tongue between her folds and seek out her clit.

Thomasina hissed, and Harry slipped a hand to part her further for him, to make it easier to tongue her, slide his tongue along her clit with precision. She had taught him everything he knew, had shown him how to please her, how to get off on just her own satisfaction.  
  
His cock hardened further between his legs, and he shifted, hand tempted to drop and palm himself as he touched her. But he didn't. He held himself back until Thomasina ordered him to. He wanted to submit to her, to be overcome by her presence.

Harry would find no completion without her guidance, without her silky voice murmuring into his ear that he touch himself in time to her thrusts.

"Yesss." Thomasina hissed, and Harry slurped along her cunt, tongue flicking over the nub and sliding down to her hole to taste more of her. But the grip on his head stopped him just short of it.

A whine threatened to escape him at being denied.

Thomasina was sopping wet. He wanted to taste her as Gods drank ichor, glutting themselves on the taste.

Harry made to shift away to beg, but his movement was cut short. Thomsina had pressed her foot against his cock. _Hard_.

A pleased moan fled his lips instead. His cock swollen and hard, nearly climaxing from the contact.

"T-touch yourself." Thomasina purred, and Harry's hands were unzipping his own trousers in an instant, delving past his drenched pants, to wrap around his prick. "Yes, that's it."

Harry closed his eyes, sudden shyness overcoming him at the devious smile Thomasina shot him, before stroking himself, the wet slide of his palm and his mouth against her loud echoes in the empty bathroom.

Heat shot up his spine and a haze settled along the back of his eyes. It was like a mist, a curtain of desire that threatened to swallow him. A tumultuous sea that threatened to fling him overboard with Thomasina's awaiting arms readying to drag him to the bottom.

 _And I will let her drown me. For her, for this moment, I would do anything._  
  
Thomasina thrust her hips into his face, her nails digging into his scalp to push him further into her cunt. He allowed it, willing to please her like no other. But only here, at this moment. No one else would know. There was no need.

Harry Potter would be the proud and strong Gryffindor prefect that everyone knew and loved. What he did behind closed doors, what he allowed Thomasina to do to him when no one else was listening, was his business.

Harry's tongue swept lower, finally permitted to plunge into her cunt.

His jaw locked. Iron and something foul flooded his mouth. Harry's eyes popped open in shock, his eyes flickering between Thomasina's parted thighs and her face surreptitiously.

_No._

"Why did you stop?" Thomasina groaned from above, her hips gyrating against him impatiently. Harry didn't register her words, distracted by a foul stench that suddenly met his nose. His hands trembled, his hand slackening with disbelief.

_Oh Merlin._

"Oh." Thomasina finally said, her eyes dropping to his mouth as if something on his face had answered her question for her. Harry had half a mind to touch his mouth, to see for himself if what he suspected was the case. But he didn't. No. He couldn't.

Harry's throat seized, nausea churning in his stomach. Thomasina didn't say anything, but the way her eyes studied him was confirmation enough.

Harry was going to be sick.

_No, no, no, no-_

Then, a slow smile crept across her lips and her hand tightened around his head. Harry's heart stopped and his cheeks drained completely of color.

"Don't stop on my account. A little blood never hurt anyone."

Harry was going to kill her.


End file.
